


U

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Parenting, Child Abandonment, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "Kageyama, are your parents going to be showing up, or?"Kageyama stared. How was he supposed to say, ‘Sorry, Sensei, my parents abandoned me when I was 13, and the only contact I have with them is when they send me monthly payments for the bills and food.’
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Tobio's Mother, Kageyama Tobio & Takeda Ittetsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 405





	U

“Kageyama, could I speak to you for a moment?” Takeda asked curiously as he stepped towards the boy, peering towards their lead setter with a warm and somewhat reassuring smile. “Nothing too bad, I promise. Just a question I have for you is all.” He explained upon noticing the slightly worried look that Kageyama had met him with. 

Tobio let out a small breath, nodding and pushing himself up. “Yes?” He asked curiously, following their teacher off towards a quieter part of the sports gym. 

Ittetsu smiled, turning around, so he was facing Kageyama. “I’ve been getting a few emails off of your subject teachers, and they’ve been curious about parent’s evenings,” he started, completely missing the shocked look on his student’s face. “Apparently your parents haven’t shown up for any of the meetings scheduled, is there anything going on that we need to talk about, maybe?” 

Kageyama just stared. How was he supposed to say, ‘Sorry, Sensei, my parents abandoned me when I was 13, and the only contact I have with them is when they send me monthly payments for the bills and food.’ 

Kageyama was almost sure that that wouldn’t go down well. 

_“Tobio, sweetheart, me and Daddy are going to be going away for a little bit, alright?” His mother murmured softly to him as she gently brushed back his dark hair. Each day he grew up a little more, and he looked less and less like the man he currently called his father. Not that anyone needed to know that, especially not Kageyama._

_Kageyama’s brows furrowed, his lips down, turning into an outright adorable pout. “Huh?”_

_A soft smile graced the older woman’s lips, and she pressed a gentle kiss to his creased forehead. “We have to go away, so you’re going to be alone.” She explained slowly, moving her hands down to caress the child’s puffy cheeks._

_“Do you think you can be a big boy for Mummy and Daddy by looking after the house all by yourself?”_

_It wasn’t like Tobio was a toddler or anything of that sort, he was a pretty talented 13-year-old with the abilities to look after himself and others, but she liked to baby him whenever possible._

_Little Kageyama nodded furiously, his gaze turning from one of confusion to something determined and driven by the need to please. “Mhm!” He grinned, squeezing the little volleyball plush in his hands. He’d never once let it go, not even when he went to school. (It didn’t even matter that he was often teased for it. He just adored the soft gift.)_

_There was a slight pause, and before his mother could speak any further, “When are you going to be back?”_

_The pause that had occurred before only seemed to stretch longer the second time around. “Ah, we don’t- we don’t know yet, sweetheart. But it’ll be a while.”_

_Kageyama frowned again, clearly displeased. “But what about Christmas?” He asked curiously, edging a little closer to his mother and leaning into her soft touches and caring caresses._

_It was true that they were currently in the middle of November, and Christmas would be rolling around next month, but it was something that couldn’t be helped. Of course, the two older Kageyama’s hadn’t wanted to leave Tobio alone during a time like that, but they had no other options. Plus, he’d be fine, right? It couldn’t be that bad._

_She let out a soft breath. “Ah... I’m sure that Father Christmas will still come and visit you, alright? You remember what to do the night before, don’t you?” She grinned, hoping to return the smile to her baby’s face. She didn’t like to see him so... down._

_Kageyama’s expression practically lit up. “Yeah! I gotta put out a glass of milk and some cookies for Santa.”_

_She nodded in agreement, “Mhm, and what else? What about the reindeer? Do you think they’ll want something, too? I imagine they’ll get hungry delivering all of those presents.”_

_Tobio let out a little gasp, nodding vigorously in response to his mother’s soft-spoken words. “Yeah! I’ll put out a carrot for them. Or maybe too. Oh! I could buy some of that special ‘Reindeer food’ that we sprinkled outside last year.” He giggled, obviously thinking about far-away memories._

_She personally remembered the last Christmas incredibly well. The three of them had all been so happy together, Miwa had even been there too, as they exchanged gifts and words of thanks and love. They’d been a happy family for once. It was just a shame that Tobio would be spending this holiday – and, presumably, the next – alone. Completely alone._

_“The bags are in the car!” Tobio’s father called out from the front door, his voice echoing throughout their house and breaking the sweet moment apart._

_The warm expression that she had had on her face was soon wiped away, saddening into something forlorn. “We’ve got to go now, baby, is that alright?” She asked curiously, refusing to start bawling in front of her son. She’d save that for later._

_Tobio nodded, beaming up towards his mother as she straightened up. “Mhm! I’ll see you soon, mommy.” He grinned, utterly unaware of how the years would pass._

_“See you soon.” She responded softly._

__

“Kageyama? Kageyama? Are you alright?” 

Tobio snapped back into reality a few moments later, only to be met with the sight of his teacher calling out his name and waving a small, frantic hand in front of his zoned-out face. Oh. 

Takeda let out a little, relieved noise when he realized that the raven-haired setter had tuned back in with reality. “Sorry about that, Kageyama, you just seemed a little bit... spaced out is all. I was getting worried.” He chuckled nervously, pushing up his glasses further on his face as he peered towards Kageyama. 

Tobio offered a weak, tiny smile in response – something that he didn’t often do. 

Ittetsu nodded somewhat. “Ah, so... your parents? Are...?” 

Kageyama barely disguised a grimace. “I’ll make sure to talk to them, Takeda-Sensei.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
